The Newcomer
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Settled into life with Danny and Sam, Cujo curiously awaits the arrival of the Newcomer.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed bac**

* * *

**Summary: Settled into life with Danny and Sam, Cujo curiously awaits the arrival of the Newcomer. ****  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Inspiration: ghostgothgeek bullies me into providing AO content**

**Pairings: Danny/Sam  
**

**Warnings: N/A  
**

**Other Notes: Danny and Sam adopted Cujo because dog also this story is Disjointed and more random scenes in order but take it Anyway  
**

* * *

Cujo did tippy taps as he watched Sam pace the bathroom. The goth kept her eyes on the counter, on a test as she was forced to wait. The green dog wagged his tail, feeling her anxiety. He barked at her, doing a partial jump. Sam smiled, and she knelt down a bit. Cujo ran into her, licking at her arm as she scratched him.

"Just a minute, just a minute," she told him. Her voice was laced with fear and excitement. Cujo did a whine, wiggling and spinning. "I know! I can't wait either."

He nuzzled her chin, licking at her. Sam wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Cujo's tail began to wag as he did his job of comforting her. This wasn't an unfamiliar scene to him, and he was ready for the potential bad news. The news that might make her once again begin to cry in frustration and leave her in a depression that couldn't be soothed.

"I really want good news this time," Sam said softly to him. She stroked his fur, sighing heavily. Cujo hoped for the best this time too.

They remained on the floor like that for a while longer before Sam finally let go. She stood, looking onto the counter. Cujo stood on his hind paws, putting one of his front ones on the cabinet's door and the other hanging in the air. His ears stayed raise as he waited for a reaction, to either support her or celebrate with her.

Sam burst into tears, but this was a different kind of tears. Absolute pure joy and relief, and Cujo began to jump excitedly. Sam fell to the floor, opening her arms. Cujo ran into them, wiggling like crazy and licking at her face and hands as he shared her joy. Finally, after nearly four years, there was good news.

"Cujo! You're gonna be a big brother!" she managed to get out in between sobs. Cujo whined, tail continuing to go a million miles a minute as he licked at her, dancing. Great news, indeed.

* * *

While Sam had found out in the privacy of her home while Danny was at work, she simply didn't tell Danny the minute she got home. She and Cujo kept the secret as they planned the perfect way to tell her husband.

That plan included Cujo sitting patiently as Sam tied the baby bonnet around his head. His tail was wagging furiously, basking in her excitement. He didn't fully understand everything, but he did know that she was happy. And that's what mattered most to him.

Sam straightened the bonnet on him, smiling at him with teary eyes. She then clipped the sign onto him before giving him a loving peck on the forehead. Cujo licked at her chin.

"Oh, what a good boy," she cooed. "Now, go find Daddy!"

Cujo's ears perked up from under the bonnet. He stood, and he happily trotted to where he knew Danny was. Sam followed close behind, clutching her positive test.

The halfa was hunched over the desk in the office Sam and him shared. He was reading something for work, and Cujo barked to get his attention. Danny didn't look at him, but held his hand out. Cujo sniffed at his hand, licking at it as his entire body wiggled in excitement. He pushed his head into his hand. The non-furry material of the bonnet caught his attention, and he looked at him.

"Cujo, what did Sammy do to you?" Danny lightly teased. He turned in his chair to fully face the dog, putting his head into his hands and scratching his chin. Cujo's leg went crazy. His eyes were drawn to the sign, and he held it up. Blue eyes grew wide, and he stared at Cujo. "Wait, for real?"

"Yes!" Sam tearfully cried out.

Danny flew past the ghost dog and towards his wife. He held her tight, picking her up and swinging her around excitedly. Cujo barked, dancing and jumping as he too, joined the celebration. He was going to be a big brother!

* * *

The room used to be just for storage, but now it had a weird new smell that Cujo wasn't very fond of. At the moment, the floor was covered in a tarp to protect the wood. He stood, watching as Danny gave the walls a fresh coat of paint, pastel green with a glowing yellow. The ghost already knew that this was the room for the newcomer, but it wasn't anywhere close to ready for them. Cujo sneezed four times in a row.

"Damn, bless ya, dude," Danny spoke to him. He dipped a rolling brush into the pan, before moving to continue painting the walls. "Don't worry, the smell will fade pretty quick."

Cujo gave a half-bark at him, sniffing at the floor. He sneezed once more before trotting out of the room to find his other human. She was sitting on the living room couch, licking envelopes and sealing them.

He sniffed at the papers, giving another sneeze. He stepped onto some of the papers, continuing to poke his nose into everything curiously. His nose reached some of the envelopes stacked nearly in a pile, and he licked at them. Sam needed help with that, right?

"Hey! Hey, no," Sam lightly scolded. "Scoot your paws, I don't need help with planning the baby shower."

Cujo gave a small whine, and he barked.

"Nope, don't need your help. Sorry bud, but you can't write. You don't have thumbs." The goth smiled warmly at him, leaning in to give him a kiss and to scratch behind his ears. He wagged his tail. "I appreciate the offer though, such a good boy."

Cujo basked in the affection as she took a break to coo over him. He stuck his tongue out to lick at her face as she gushed over him. Of course, he was her first baby.

"Ugh, do you know what sounds really good right now?" Sam asked him. Cujo's ears perked up. "Some soup." Cujo had to disagree, that did not sound very good. But it meant something very important to him. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Cujo frantically bounced, barking loudly as he began to dance in place. Of course he wanted to go for a goddamn ride! Sam smiled at him, reaching out to pet him. He avoided her touch, barking again and spinning in a circle before rushing for the front door.

"Danny! I'm really, really craving some soup, I'll be back! I'm taking Cujo."

"Alright, can you bring me back something? You know what I like."

"Of course, babe!"

Cujo barked impatiently by the door, spinning in circles. It was time for a car ride, come on!

* * *

"Oof, thanks Cujo," Danny half-groaned as the canine stepped on him. The dog's entire body was wagging along with his tail as he wiggled into his lap. "Cujo, I love you, but not now, bud."

He lightly pushed the dog out of his lap. Cujo sneezed in annoyance. He moved to his other side, shoving his nose into Danny's hands. His hand held a power drill, the other holding two pieces of wood together.

"No!" Danny scolded. "I don't need doggy assistance."

Rude. Cujo barked at him, giving a whine and sneezing once more. He scratched at his arm.

"No, don't need it. You don't know how to read the instructions," Danny insisted.

"Danny, you aren't even reading the instructions," Sam's voice interrupted. Cujo turned his attention to her.

The goth stood in front of a dresser, folding and putting away baby clothes. Cujo trotted over to her, shoving his head into the shopping bag. His tail wagged at the interesting new scents that had replaced the one left by paint. Baby powder and formula.

"I know what I'm doing though," he insisted. The drill went off as he screwed the pieces together. Cujo snapped his attention to the noise, rushing at Danny and barking. Danny glanced at Cujo. He pointed the drill at him, pushing the button to make it go off. Cujo did a half-pounce at it, growling and barking once more. Danny pushed the button again. Cujo bit at the air before bouncing back over to Sam, who was giggling in amusement.

"Is Daddy being mean to you?" Sam lightly teased. Cujo whined. He was being mean to him. Sam blew him a kiss, and scratched his head. To his disappointment, she couldn't comfortably bend over to give him kisses and really give him scritches anymore. A very pregnant stomach made it difficult, and Cujo had to settle for that kind of attention when they cuddled on the couch or in the bed together. "Poor baby."

Cujo gave a whimper as he wagged his tail excitedly over her voice. Poor baby indeed. Sam blew him another kiss before she continued putting away clothes. He shoved his head into the bags again, sniffing more.

"Cujo, you'd never fit into Lucy's onesies," Danny called out. Cujo took his head out of the bag to look at Danny, giving another whine. He knew that Lucy was the name of the newcomer, even though she hadn't arrived yet.

"I dunno, maybe if he went back to his puppy form," Sam mused. She gave a tired grumble, closing the dresser drawer and taking a few steps to the rocking chair. Danny watched her closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Sam nodded, closing her eyes.

"My back hurts," she confessed before opening them tiredly. Cujo sniffed at her hand, licking it. Sam shifted to scratch at his chin and behind his ears. Cujo stood in his hind paws, his front paws resting on the armrest as he leaned in to sniff at her. Sam smiled at him, leaning over to give him a few kisses. Cujo whined happily, licking her face.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Danny questioned. Sam thought for a moment. "Or get you something?"

"Can you rub my feet?" she requested hopefully. "They're swelling up bad, and they hurt."

"Of course, babe," he spoke immediately. Danny put his drill down, and he scooted over to her. Sam held her feet up to him, and Danny popped off her slip on shoes before beginning to rub her feet. The heavily pregnant goth groaned in relief.

Cujo got down from the armrest, and he wandered to where Danny was working on the crib. He sniffed at the wood curiously, tail wagging. This was for his little sister, he knew that much. At the moment, the crib was nearly fully put together. Danny just had to install the side of the crib that would slide up and down.

He put his front paw on the crib's bed, giving a small whine. He jerked his body forward as he hesitated, before he finally hopped up. Cujo sniffed at the floor before awkwardly turning twice and laying down. He rested his head on his front paws as he watched Danny and Sam. Sam had been watching him, smiling in amusement.

"Cujo, baby, do you think that's yours?" she joked. Yes, his now. Even though they could have gotten a bigger bed. Danny looked over his shoulder at the dog, rolling his eyes with a light sigh.

"Cujo, dude, that's Lucy's," he told him. Cujo simply exhaled softly, but he didn't move. She snoozed, she losed. "Cujo! Down, boy!" Cujo whined, still not budging. He was keeping it warm and comfortable for her. "Cujo!"

He barked at him, his tail wagging a bit. The newcomer wasn't here yet, this was fine. A bit small, but it would due until the humans got him a matching tall bed.

"Cujo!" Danny's voice grew warning, and the man began to stand up. Cujo sat up, staring down at the ground before he got off before Danny could physically force him off. "Good boy."

Hearing that phrase made Cujo wag his tail excitedly. Yes, very good boy.

* * *

They brought home an exciting new scent bundled in blankets, but Danny was using a ghostly harsh grasp on his collar to prevent Cujo from being able to check it out. There was no phasing out of it, just tip tapping in place eagerly as Sam picked up the pile of blankets. She cradled it to her chest, and Cujo whined. He lunged forward, only to choke as Danny's firm, stronger grip kept him from running.

"No, settle down," Danny scolded. "Sit." Cujo whined more, backing up a bit and doing a half-jump. How could he settle down? There was an exciting new smell right there. "Sit! Cujo, sit."

With a small grumble, Cujo reluctantly sat. His tail went crazy as Danny began to coo over him, scratching his chest and kissing the top of his head. Cujo licked at Danny's face.

"Alright, let's go meet Lucy," Danny said. Cujo's hind legs sprung up, and he tried to pull Danny. The half-ghost kept a firm grab on the collar, making Cujo walk slowly towards Sam and the new scent.

The bundle was making small noises that grabbed Cujo's attention, his ears twitching as he sniffed the air like crazy. His tail wagged, pressing his nose against Sam's hand as she supported the blankets. He licked her hand before continuing his mission. He was sniffing like crazy, trying to get a feel for this interesting new addition to the family.

A strange, unfamiliar noise caught his attention. He froze, ears perked. The noise came from within the bundles of blankets, and Sam smiled warmly at Cujo. She shifted to pull a bit of the blankets out of the way, revealing a tiny baby with a mess of dark hair. The newcomer!

He sniffed like crazy, tail wagging. She smelled like the other two humans. Familiar and warm.

"Cujo, do you like your new little sister?" Sam asked. Cujo gave an excited whine. Yes, he liked her very much indeed.


End file.
